Expect The Unexpected
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: (Yaoi, AU) Inuyasha and the gang are searching for Sesshomaru and Rin. But when they find them; what will happen? Will something be wrong? Or will everything be alright? (Better summary inside. (Ch. 9 finally up)
1. Chapter 1

This is an Inuyasha story. This is a new version of my story 'Run Away Slave'. It includes Yaoi, maybe a little Yuri, rape, male pregnancy, quite a bit of AU, major OOC, and OCs, character deaths, more warnings might come. I hope that the author Trio-Spade doesn't mind if I take some of her ideas, if you happen to come across this story and you do mind, please tell me.  
  
This story is set on the televisions show's point of view a little, but there are some changes. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are not siblings so this is not an incest story!!! No one is after the jewel anymore because it was destroyed; in my little world it's sad but true.  
  
Summary: After the jewel was destroyed, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made up and became somewhat friends; like a love hate friendship, but they wouldn't admit it to the others, even though they already knew, and continued to fight at times, but not to kill each other. Sadly, after a short while, Sesshomaru and Rin disappeared. Now the gang is looking for them. But when they find them, what unexpected events will take place?  
  
Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru; Naraku/Sesshomaru; Miroku/OC; OC/Rin; Shippo/OC; Sango/Kagome; more parings may come.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-= Chapter 1 =-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Inuyasha and the others walked through the forest; they were all tired and hungry; all they wanted to do was find a good place to set up camp and stay there for the night.  
  
They all have been searching for Sesshomaru and Rin for a little over six months now. They found out the two were missing when they found that Jaken, the little toad demon, dead. They buried him and blessed his soul, then went on the journey to find Sesshomaru and Rin. They had no idea what happen, they guessed no one else witnessed the kidnapping except for Jaken, but he was now dead.  
  
They never quit and swore that they would never until they found Sesshomaru and Rin; alive or dead. Inuyasha was the one who made them swear that. He never wanted to quit; he cared for the two very much.  
  
"This place is perfect!" Kagome exclaimed as she came to a stop.  
  
"Well, let's set a camp fire." Sango said. "Whose turn is it to gather firewood?"  
  
"It's the boys turn." Shippo said.  
  
"No it's not." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh yes it is, how can I forget that I got poison ivy the last time." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright, let's go Miroku before they start nagging." Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku sighed and followed Inuyasha into the forest.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Inuyasha and Miroku gather all the firewood they needed.  
  
"You think this is enough?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, the girls won't nag." Inuyasha said.  
  
They both headed back to the girls.  
  
When they got there, they saw something new on the grounds.  
  
"What are those?" Miroku asked.  
  
"They are called tents." Kagome said. "They are like little houses you can carry with you everywhere."  
  
"Oh..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Give me the firewood." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku set the wood next to Sango, she put some into a pile and had Kilala set it aflame.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
After about ten minutes, everyone settled in and waited for the food to be cooked, then Kilala started to meow.  
  
"What is it?" Shippo asked Kilala.  
  
Kilala's tail twitched as she looked out into the forest.  
  
"I think we should see what it's about." Miroku said.  
  
Kagome put out the fire before they set out.  
  
Kilala changed to her beast form during the search.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
It had been about ten minutes and there was no sign of anything. They were about ready to turn back when Inuyasha heard something.  
  
"Hey listen..." He whispered.  
  
Everyone stopped and listened; they all heard someone crying.  
  
"C'mon..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Everyone continued walking through the forest, until they came to a big opening somewhere in the middle. The crying had ceased but they found an unconscious beaten body.  
  
Inuyasha and the others walked up to it and checked out the body; only to be completely surprised.  
  
The person lying on the ground was Sesshomaru!!! His clothing was torn, the armor was missing, and his body was littered with cuts and bruises.  
  
Everyone was startled when the crying that they had followed started up again.  
  
"Go see if it's Rin." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Shippo went to go look for who was crying. Inuyasha and Miroku tended to Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome came back to the boys.  
  
"It's Rin..." Kagome said, then she looked over Sesshomaru. "We'll have to clean out his wounds immediately; they are starting to get infected."  
  
"I'll take care of that..." Inuyasha said as he picked up Sesshomaru.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I can smell hot springs near by; I'll clean him up there." Inuyasha said. "You guys go back to camp and take care of Rin. Tell Miroku that I'll leave a trail for him; tell him to bring towels blankets, and a sleeping bag."  
  
"Alright..." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha when deeper into the forest; leaving everyone to go back to camp.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
After a while, Inuyasha finally reached his destination. There were three hot springs in one area, Inuyasha decided to use the biggest one there.  
  
Suddenly, bushes started to rustle, then Miroku appeared with a few things in hand.  
  
"Did he wake up yet?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No..." Inuyasha said. "He didn't move one bit."  
  
"I hope he'll be okay..." Miroku said.  
  
For a moment things were quiet.  
  
"Did you bring everything?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes I did, including an extra pair of clothing that Kagome made me bring and an aid kit." Miroku said as he put the items onto the ground.  
  
"Can you spread out a blanket?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku took one of the blankets and spread it out onto the ground. Inuyasha gently placed Sesshomaru on it.  
  
"Thanks..." Inuyasha said. "You can go back to camp now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Alright now, I'll see you back at camp then." Miroku said, then he went back to camp.  
  
Inuyasha took off all of Sesshomaru's clothing except for underwear and did the same for himself. Then he picked up Sesshomaru and set him into the hot spring; then he climbed in himself. He grabbed the bag that Miroku had brought and dug into it; he pulled out a little towel and began to scrub out Sesshomaru's wounds.  
  
After a while, Inuyasha scrubbed out all of Sesshomaru's wounds, and then Sesshomaru began to stir. Inuyasha stopped scrubbing the wounds, but Sesshomaru woke up. Their eyes locked and for a moment, Sesshomaru's eyes were empty, no emotions showed; then they clouded over with fear. Sesshomaru started splashing around in the water, trying to get out, but Inuyasha held him back.  
  
"I have to get out of here before Naraku comes back!!!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked for a moment, because Naraku was destroyed along with the jewel, so what in the world was Sesshomaru talking about?  
  
Inuyasha managed to calm Sesshomaru down a little; but Sesshomaru broke down crying.  
  
"Shhh, shhh, everything is alright..." Inuyasha whispered as he rocked Sesshomaru from side to side. Inuyasha continued to clean out Sesshomaru's wounds but Sesshomaru would flinch every once in a while so it took a little more time.  
  
After cleaning out the wounds; Inuyasha just held Sesshomaru in his arms, Sesshomaru was so quiet, and Inuyasha was a little worried and wanted to ask Sesshomaru a question.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what did you mean when you said that you had to get out of here before Naraku comes?" Inuyasha asked. "Naraku was destroyed by the jewel, you saw it."  
  
"Yes..." Sesshomaru whispered. "He was destroyed, but he came back to life..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"Do you know how?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"One of the demons he created from himself gave their life so he could come back." Sesshomaru said. "When he had regained his strength, he came after me. He was so strong, I couldn't fight against him. He killed Jaken and kidnapped me and Rin." Sesshomaru started to cry again.  
  
"Shhh, shhh, you don't have to tell anymore..." Inuyasha whispered as he kissed Sesshomaru's forehead.  
  
Inuyasha could already tell what happened. That bastard demon had raped Sesshomaru and could have possibly done the same to poor little Rin.  
  
They spent a little more time in the hot spring before they got out. Sesshomaru found that he couldn't stand, so Inuyasha carried him out. Inuyasha dried Sesshomaru and himself off. He bandaged Sesshomaru up and put a big t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants on him, then put him in the sleeping bag for warmth and carried him off.  
  
Along the walk to camp, Sesshomaru fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
When Inuyasha arrived to camp; he saw Rin was asleep in Sango's arms.  
  
"How is he?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"He's okay now." Inuyasha whispered back. "How's Rin?"  
  
"She was terrified for a few moments, but somehow Miroku got her to calm down." Kagome said.  
  
"Miroku calmed her down?" Inuyasha whispered. "And I thought he'd be the one to scare her."  
  
Kagome giggled, Inuyasha smiled.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the nearest tent and settled Sesshomaru in it. He covered Sesshomaru with another blanket because he could tell it was going to be a very cold night.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to get back home to pick up something; will everything be alright while I'm gone?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome took a key from around her neck. This key was the only piece left of the jewel. When Kagome found that piece, it turned into a key. She can use the key to travel from her home time to the feudal time and back. All she has to do is hold the key to her heart and think of the time she wants to go.  
  
"Take me to my home time." Kagome said. A circle of light formed around her. "Bye Inuyasha, I'll be back by morning." Then she disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and went over to the camp fire so he could pick up his food to eat.  
  
To be continued...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
So, how was it?  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Send me reviews and I'll give you the answer!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so worry that I took such a long time to update. Thank you to those who updated!!!  
  
Hope you enjoy the story!!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-= Chapter 2 =-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Morning came and the sunshine hit Inuyasha's eyes. He squinted and shielded his eyes from the extremely bright ray. He was asleep outside of the tent he was supposed to be asleep in because of Sesshomaru, but he didn't mind one bit as long as the other demon was safe.  
  
"Morning Inuyasha..." A voice whispered.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head only to see that Sango was walking towards him.  
  
"Morning..." He yarned.  
  
"How is he?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha unzipped the tent and they peeked in. They saw that Sesshomaru was sound asleep.  
  
"He's okay..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Just then a little sob came from the tent Sango was sleeping in.  
  
"Rin's awake; I'll see you in a bit." Sango said as she headed back for her tent.  
  
A few moments later, a circle of light appeared on the ground and out popped Kagome.  
  
"Morning Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she tried to pull something out of the lit hole.  
  
Inuyasha rushed over to her and helped her pull out what ever she had.  
  
After everything was pulled out, the hole closed.  
  
Sounds were heard from Inuyasha's tent.  
  
Inuyasha rushed over quickly to see if Sesshomaru was okay.  
  
When Inuyasha checked, Sesshomaru was trying to break out of the sleeping bag.  
  
"You're going to be in that for a while, until you heal up enough." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru frowned; Inuyasha carried him out of the tent.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
When everyone was awake, Kagome started to cook more food that was unfamiliar to everyone else. Rin sat close to Sesshomaru, not letting him out of her sight.  
  
"These are pancakes." Kagome said. "You take this bottle of syrup..." Kagome picked up a bottle of syrup. "And put some onto the pancakes." She drizzled some over the pancakes.  
  
Everyone did the same and ate the food; Inuyasha fed Sesshomaru because he wasn't aloud out of the sleeping bag yet. Everyone enjoyed the food; but Shippo and Rin were hyper from the sugar of the syrup and couldn't sit still if their lives depended on it.  
  
"We'll take care of those two, Inuyasha you take care of Sesshomaru." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Rin went off into the forest; they told Inuyasha that he and Sesshomaru grew bored; they can come and find them.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Inuyasha carried Sesshomaru into a little field of flowers that he had seen the day before. Sesshomaru was a little surprised at where Inuyasha had taken him; but was happy for it.  
  
They settled down in the middle. Even though Sesshomaru couldn't touch the flowers, he was still happy to just see them. When he was with Naraku, he never saw anything except the inside of a cage, and it was the same for Rin. He was happy that he was now with his friends, but he was still scared, Naraku had threatened that he would come after him and Rin.  
  
"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked in a soft worried voice.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to think. The Sesshomaru he knew would have told him to cram it; but the Sesshomaru he was holding in his arms was so quiet, so shy.  
  
"C'mon Sesshomaru, please tell me what is wrong." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Naraku will be coming after me and Rin soon." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't worry; we'll be ready for him." Inuyasha said as he kissed Sesshomaru's forehead. "I won't let him hurt you."  
  
Sesshomaru snuggled closer to Inuyasha, in his arms, he felt truly safe.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru seemed to drift away further and further from everyone as the hours of the day went on, everyone worried.  
  
Right now it was nightfall and everyone was gathered around the camp fire. Sango was cooking ramen instant noodles for everyone.  
  
When it was ready, Inuyasha took the two bowls he needed. First he let them cool for a little, and then he tried to get Sesshomaru to eat.  
  
When Inuyasha brought the bowl close to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru turned his head the other way.  
  
"Sesshomaru, please try to eat some." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and accepted the soup. Inuyasha put the bowl up to Sesshomaru's lips and Sesshomaru sipped at the food. It took a few minutes and Sesshomaru downed a little over half of his food and fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha ate his soup and put Sesshomaru into the tent.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Three days passed and Sesshomaru was finally freed from his sleeping bag. He was healed but still very weak, everyone kept an eye on him.  
  
Right now, he, Rin, and Inuyasha were at the little field of flowers he had been at a few days ago. Sesshomaru was glad that he was out of the sleeping bag and walking around again; but he was even happier for being with the two of the people he cared for the most.  
  
He watched as Rin hopped onto Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha running around with her on him. It was one of the greatest things Sesshomaru had ever seen, just the pure happiness on Rin's face of enough of a sight to make him smile for the rest of the day.  
  
Inuyasha came to a stop and Rin jumped off of his back. Rin ran over to Sesshomaru; he picked her up into his arms.  
  
"Did you see me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I did." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inuyasha came up to the both of them. Rin looked at him.  
  
"Can we do that again?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha said.  
  
Rin jumped from Sesshomaru's arms onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha ran off again and Sesshomaru just watched them.  
  
Soon he began to feel a little lightheaded; he didn't know what he had done, he was just standing there and that feeling came over him. He stumbled a little and fell to his knees feeling extremely dizzy all of a sudden.  
  
Inuyasha saw this, got Rin off of his back and ran to the fallen demon.  
  
"Sesshomaru are you alright?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am..." Sesshomaru whispered, then he passed out.  
  
"Daddy!!!" Rin cried, she only calls Sesshomaru that when she's around Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.  
  
"We have to get back to camp." Inuyasha said as he picked up Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin walked along side Inuyasha as he carried Sesshomaru back to camp.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
It didn't take more than five minutes before the three were back at camp. Kagome was the first to see them.  
  
"What happened?!" She asked as she ran over to the three.  
  
"He just passed out." Inuyasha said. "I'm going to get him into the tent."  
  
Rin ran into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Rin asked.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha set Sesshomaru in the tent and placed a blanket over his body. He looked at Sesshomaru and brushed the strands of hair away from his closed eyes.  
  
"What is happening to you?" Inuyasha whispered. He saw that Sesshomaru had changed so very much. Sesshomaru was a lot quieter that he had used to be; he was a lot shyer and he didn't crack insults at anyone, except occasionally to Miroku when he groped someone.  
  
Inuyasha slowly got out of the tent and zipped it closed behind him.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
It was now dinner time and Sesshomaru had woken up. He was out for a few hours and woke up to the sound of Rin screaming. But he found out that Shippo had put an ice cube down the back of her shirt; Shippo tried to do the same thing to him, but Inuyasha caught him before he could.  
  
Tonight, Kagome had used her time key to go home and bring something for everyone to eat; she came back with a few boxes of pizza.  
  
Everyone except for Sesshomaru and Rin had eaten pizza once before; so they had to do a little convincing to the other two so they could eat.  
  
Dinner went on well, but Kagome had also brought soda and Shippo and Rin got sugar high again.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
It was now in the middle of the night and sounds could be heard from the tent Sesshomaru was in. Inuyasha was worried so he went to go check what was wrong. When he opened the tent covers; he saw that Sesshomaru was tossing and turning in his sleep. Inuyasha slowly walked over to Sesshomaru and gently shook him.  
  
"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, wake up, it's only a dream." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped when he woke up and he buried his head into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Inuyasha, it was horrible." Sesshomaru whispered.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his back.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, it's over now." He cooed.  
  
"Can you stay with me for the rest of the night?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and saw that Sesshomaru was blushing a little.  
  
"Alright..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
After about fifteen more minutes, the two fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru woke up at the same time.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru whispered, then he jumped up and ran out of the tent.  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times before he got up himself and ran after Sesshomaru. When he got outside, he saw a confused looking Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong with Sesshomaru?" She asked. "He looked sick."  
  
"Where did he go?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That way..." Sango said point at the forest.  
  
"Thanks..." Inuyasha said as he ran off in that direction.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Inuyasha ran into the forest, not more than three minutes he entered he found Sesshomaru; throwing up.  
  
"Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha asked as he ran over to him.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed Sesshomaru's back as he threw up everything out of his stomach. When Sesshomaru was done, he collapsed onto his knees.  
  
To be continued...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
What's wrong with Sesshomaru?  
  
Send me reviews and I'll eventually give you the answer!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm finally back with another update!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
kiki: Well keep reading to find out.  
  
Karsaru2: I'm sorry for the long wait; it just takes awhile for me to come up with a way to continue the story. Plus, I don't have the heart to put Sesshomaru into a 'pink' sleeping bag.  
  
DarkangelWings: Maybe I'll put Kouga in later, I said maybe. But he won't be with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru; he'll probably be paired up with one of the OCs.  
  
BlueKittyGundam: Well, maybe I finish 'Run Away Slave'; I don't really know.  
  
Shinna: Well Ch. 3 is here. You're just going to have to wait for the next ones. Sorry...  
  
anna: Maybe I'll write you, if I ever have the time. Keep a look out.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-= Chapter 3 =-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kagome went into the forest to look for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru; she was looking for them a few minutes ago around the camping grounds, but when Sango told her that they went deeper into the forest, she went in there looking for them.  
  
It took a few more minutes before she heard voices, she walked into the direction where the voices were and found the both of them. But she was surprised when she saw Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sesshomaru, he was very pale.  
  
"He got sick." Inuyasha said as he lifted him in his arms. "Let's get back to camp and give him something to eat."  
  
Kagome nodded and they were off.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
When they got back to camp, they saw that everyone was awake and Sango cooking soup.  
  
"What's wrong with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.  
  
"He got sick, is the soup ready?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Sango said as she set bowls.  
  
Shippo and Rin came running to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong?!" Rin asked.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo gasped; Sango nearly dropped a bowl of soup onto her leg. (Guess why they did that.)  
  
"Don't worry darling, I'm okay..." Sesshomaru said as he nudged Inuyasha in the ribs, signaling him to let him stand.  
  
Inuyasha slowly let Sesshomaru go, he stood for a moment, before he faltered and fell to his knees.  
  
Inuyasha picked him up into his arms again.  
  
"Maybe if you eat something, you'll feel better." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Breakfast went by fast. After breakfast, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went to the flower field; Rin was back at the camp grounds playing with Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked to the flowers hand in hand, they thought nothing of it as they walked. Sesshomaru felt even weaker than he did before, but didn't want to worry Inuyasha and said nothing of it.  
  
When they got there, they walked to the middle and just sat there. They didn't say anything or do anything; they just sat there in each others arms.  
  
'God he's so beautiful...' Inuyasha thought as he looked down at the demon in his arms. 'I love him so much.'  
  
Yes, Inuyasha loves Sesshomaru. He loved Sesshomaru ever since the night he found him, but he feared that if Sesshomaru found out, that he'd loose his friendship.  
  
Sesshomaru felt the same way about Inuyasha.  
  
They continued to sit there in each other's arms, until screams were heard from the camping grounds.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly got up and ran as fast as they could to their friends.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Miroku was using his wind tunnel to suck in attacks that five strange looking demons were throwing at him and the other. They looked like they were a mix between a cat and a fish. (Demon Catfish!!!)  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
The five demons were destroyed and Miroku closed up his wind tunnel.  
  
"What were those things?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I have no idea; I have never seen anything like them." Miroku said.  
  
"Where's Rin?!!!" Sesshomaru yelled when he realized Rin was nowhere in sight.  
  
"I'm right here daddy." Rin said as she got out of her tent.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly rushed over to her and picked her up into a hug.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"We have to leave from here." Kagome said that night.  
  
Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo were asleep. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were around the camp fire.  
  
"When?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning..." Miroku said. "In the next village, we can probably get some help for Sesshomaru; he's getting even sicker than before."  
  
It's true; Sesshomaru threw up his dinner right after he ate it and passed out. Sango found that he was running a high fever.  
  
"Alright, maybe we can get Sesshomaru some other clothes too..." Inuyasha said.  
  
For the past few days ever since Sesshomaru and Rin were found, the only things the two wore were t-shirts and sweatpants.  
  
"I have to get back to my time." Kagome said as she got up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
She raised the key in the air and waited for the portal to appear, but it didn't come.  
  
"Not again." Kagome said as she sat down with a huff.  
  
Sometimes the time key didn't work for days; so she had to wait for a while before she could return home.  
  
"You have to find out why that happens." Sango said to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe I can get the key to work anytime I want." Kagome said.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru woke up with a moan the next morning, then he realized something, he wasn't in his tent. He saw that he was on Kilala with Inuyasha and Rin, everyone else was walking.  
  
"Morning Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Morning..." Sesshomaru yarned. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To the next village." Inuyasha said.  
  
"We're almost there..." Kagome said as she looked back at Inuyasha. "Oh, morning Sesshomaru..."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
When the group arrived at the village, they were greeted with happiness. This village was huge and accepted demons. People came out of houses and stores in order to welcome the visitors. The group felt a little uncomfortable, but went along with it.  
  
They were invited to stay with a nice family in the middle of the village. The family consisted of three girls, four boys, and a mother; the father was killed in a war.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed in one room; Kagome, Rin, and Sango were in another; Miroku and Shippo were in the last extra room.  
  
The three girls in the family were named Gabriella, Hillary, and Hailey (I know that theses are modern day names, but I couldn't think of any others, all of the other names I thought of are taken up by other characters in my story that will come later on). The boys' names were Jacob, Jackson, Gary, and Henson. The mother went by the name of Carla. (The names are ridiculous for feudal Japan, I know!)  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't help but think he had been in that village before, something was egging him in the back of his mind, but he just didn't know what.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
It was now dinner time and the family and guests were sitting on the floor around a table. There were all sorts of food on the table which the visitors were grateful for. Dinner was quiet until Hillary started a little conversation.  
  
"Sesshomaru, Rin, what kind of clothes are you wearing, I've never seen any kind of clothing like that." Hillary said.  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin looked at Kagome.  
  
"The clothing came from my home town." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh really?" Hailey said. "Can you give me clothing like that?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Kagome said.  
  
"Sesshomaru, are you familiar with that Ishida family?" Carla asked.  
  
Sesshomaru was eating soup and he choked at the mentioning of the name.  
  
"Yes, I am..." Sesshomaru said in a slightly sore voice.  
  
"I knew your name sounded familiar." Jackson said. "The Ishida's come around here sometimes."  
  
"They do? Where do they live?" Sesshomaru asked eagerly.  
  
"It's a long journey to their home; but from the stories that Nakata told me, they still live in the same place you are familiar with." Carla said.  
  
Dinner went on for an hour before everyone went about doing their own things. The girls went to go show Kagome, Sango, and Rin a little fun game they made; the boys wanted to show Miroku something since they were in training to become monks themselves; and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed with Carla.  
  
"Can you please tell me how everyone's doing?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Oh, the Ishida's are doing fine." Carla said. "Nakata told me so many stories about you and what you did, some I will never forget."  
  
"How do you know the Ishida's?" Inuyasha finally asked, the question was egging him ever since he first heard of the family.  
  
"When I was little and my father would go on journeys; he left me in the care of the Ishida's." Sesshomaru said. (Remember that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't have the same father or mother.)  
  
"What about Haruka?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Haruka still hasn't broken out of her boy-fit; she's still dressing up in boys clothing." Carla said. "All the others change quite a bit; Michiru took up bow and arrow lessons and is doing great; Setsuna designs wonderful clothing; Haruka took up swordsmanship."  
  
"Are they human or demons?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"They are all..." Sesshomaru didn't finish his sentence; he put his hands to his stomach and ran out of the house. Carla and Inuyasha were hot at his heels.  
  
Sesshomaru lost about half of his dinner outside and was carried back inside by Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh dear..." Carla said. "He may be getting very sick. Follow me."  
  
Inuyasha followed Carla into a room.  
  
"Put him on that bed." She said as she entered the room.  
  
Inuyasha did as he was told and gently placed Sesshomaru onto the bed. Carla came to him with some kind of liquid.  
  
"Sesshomaru, drink this..." Carla whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru did as he was told, but he downed the liquid with difficulty.  
  
"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"It's a homemade medicine of mine, it cures just about every sickness, should be the trick for what you have." Carla said. "Take him to bed; he'll need lots of rest."  
  
Inuyasha picked up Sesshomaru and carried him to bed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Why does Sesshomaru keep getting sick?  
  
Will that medicine cure him up?  
  
Send me reviews and you get the answers? 


	4. Chapter 4

Another day, another update. I'm having a little trouble coming up for more ideas for this story, but no worry, I'm pretty sure you'll get you weekly update next week, if not, I'm sorry. Thank you to those who reviewed.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Shinna: I updated.  
  
Hereiko Nakashima: Well I hope you're not dead, the next chapter is here. I just hope you're still alive to read it.  
  
Noone: I'm glad you like both of my stories.  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
============ Chapter 4 ============  
  
Sesshomaru woke up in the protective arms of Inuyasha. He smiled as he looked at Inuyasha's face; he loved him so much, he just wished he had the courage to tell him.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes; they both looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Morning..." Inuyasha whispered as he brushed a few hairs away from Sesshomaru's eyes.  
  
"Morning..." Sesshomaru whispered back.  
  
Just then the door opened and in bounced a very happy Rin. She jumped up into the bed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were lying in and laid down in between them.  
  
"Morning Rin..." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said together.  
  
"Morning!" Rin said cheerfully.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"We were invited to a town festival!" Rin exclaimed as she jumped up on the bed. "We get to wear new clothes and everything."  
  
"That's great." Inuyasha said as he sat up on the bed.  
  
Sesshomaru held on to Rin as she got off of the bed, then he followed. All three of them walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
============  
  
"Morning you three." Carla said.  
  
"Morning..." They said as they went to go sit with everyone else.  
  
"How are you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Carla told us that you got sick last night."  
  
"I'm fine; I think that the medicine she gave me worked." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Well, for that medicine to work better, you'll need to eat something." Carla said as she set a plate of cooked fish in front of Sesshomaru, she gave everyone fish and they all ate.  
  
Breakfast went by fast and Carla needed Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru, come with me so I can give you some new clothing, everyone else go with my children, they have your clothing, Inuyasha you come with me, I have your clothing along with Sesshomaru's." Carla said.  
  
Everyone went with the person they were told to go with.  
  
============  
  
"Did Rin tell you of the festival that happens tonight?" Carla asked.  
  
"Yes she did, she seems very excited." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"She should be, you two and the others arrived at the right time for the biggest festival of the year." Carla said. "The clothing that all of you are wearing are wearing now is alright, but I think you like what we made for you better."  
  
"When did you make the clothing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I and the family are the best clothe makers in town." Carla said. "We can make just about anything over night."  
  
Sesshomaru looked around the room that they were in and saw many rolls of silk.  
  
"Now Sesshomaru, you go into that room." Carla said as she pointed to a door on the left side of the room. "And Inuyasha, you go in that room over there." She pointed to a door on the left side of the room.  
  
Both of the boys looked at each other, and went into the rooms they were sent to.  
  
============  
  
Right now, Rin was looking at the cloths she was just given. She was wearing an emerald kimono, with pink flower designs stitched into it. Her hair was put up into a bun and sticking out of it were white roses.  
  
"I love this!" She squealed as she ran into Hilary's arms.  
  
"We're glad you do, me and the girls sent nearly all night making the clothing for you and you're friends." Hilary said.  
  
Just then, Kagome came to them. She was wearing clothing that looked just like Kikyo's.  
  
"This is great!" Kagome said as she went to give Hilary a hug. "Where are the other girls?"  
  
"They went into town to help out with the decorations." Hilary said. "I can't wait till Kikyo sees you, you look just like her."  
  
"Who?!" Kagome yelled as she jumped.  
  
"Kikyo, you might not know her." Hilary said.  
  
"I know her, it's just that..." Kagome said.  
  
"Just that what?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Kagome said. 'I can't believe she's here.' She thought.  
  
When the jewel was destroyed, it gave some of its power to Kikyo, so now; she doesn't need to souls of other people to live. She disappeared around the time Sesshomaru disappeared and wasn't seen or heard of, until now.  
  
Just then, Sango came up to them.  
  
"How do I look?" Sango asked.  
  
Sango was wearing what looked like her normal clothing, but it was orange. Her eye shadow was orange and she had flower designs all over her.  
  
"You look beautiful..." Kagome said.  
  
"Thanks..." Sango said.  
  
"It's great!" Rin said.  
  
"C'mon, let's see Miroku." Hilary said.  
  
Everyone followed after her.  
  
============  
  
"You look great Miroku!" Jacob exclaimed.  
  
"Why thank you..." Miroku said as he looked at the clothing he was wearing.  
  
The clothing looked the same as to what he was wearing before, but everything was light blue silk.  
  
A moment later, the girls came.  
  
"You look great!" Sango said.  
  
Miroku smiled.  
  
"Hey, what about me?!" Shippo yelled.  
  
Everyone smiled when they saw Shippo. He was wearing a white kimono shirt, with blue kimono pants, and a red collar was wrapped around his neck.  
  
"You look so cute!" Kagome said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"I want to see what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have." Gary said. "The girls wouldn't let us see their clothing last night."  
  
"Okay, let's go." Jackson said.  
  
Everyone followed.  
  
============  
  
As everyone reached the room, Inuyasha exited the room he was changing in.  
  
Inuyasha was wearing something that resembled what he normally wears, but it was black and white silk. The shirt he wore was black, the jacket was white, and the pants were white.  
  
"This looks great, you should wear clothing like this more often." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"Well, if you don't like it, at least wear it for the festival while we fix the tares in you clothing." Carla said. "The clothing that you are all wearing now is for the festival only, except for Sesshomaru's and Rin's, the clothing we made for them is for everyday use."  
  
"How do I look?" A timid voice said.  
  
Everyone turned and saw Sesshomaru, their mouths dropped opened.  
  
Sesshomaru was wearing something that looked like that kimono he used to wear, except this one was made in sparkling lavender silk. His eyes had a light hint of lavender eye shadow. And there was no boa or that heavy armor he always wore.  
  
"You look absolutely amazing..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru blushed and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Thank you..." He whispered.  
  
Everyone else was speechless; Sesshomaru in that clothing was probably one of the most beautiful sights they ever saw.  
  
============  
  
Kikyo had just arrived into town; it was night fall and the festival had just begun.  
  
"Kikyo!" A voice exclaimed.  
  
Kikyo turned around and saw that Hailey was running up to her.  
  
"Hello Hailey." Kikyo said.  
  
Hailey gave Kikyo a hug.  
  
"I want you to meet a few people." Hailey said.  
  
"Alright..." Kikyo said.  
  
Hailey held onto Kikyo's hand as they went through crowds of people; as they were going through, many people greeted Kikyo.  
  
"These people came to town a few days ago." Hailey said. "They seem to know you already."  
  
"Oh really?" Kikyo said. "What are their names?"  
  
"Their names are Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Rin." Hailey said.  
  
Kikyo gasped, when Hailey heard her, she stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all..." Kikyo said.  
  
Hailey shrugged off Kikyo's behavior and they both continued towards the gang.  
  
============  
  
Everyone was having a great time; the festival was a turning out to be a wonderful event.  
  
"Sesshomaru, do you want some?" Henson asked as he held out a platter to Sesshomaru.  
  
"What are they?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"It's stick candy, try it, it's sweet." Henson said.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up a stick and took a bite of the candy.  
  
"It's good." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Henson smiled and went to other people to see if they wanted some.  
  
Sesshomaru ate the sweet candy and washed it down with tea. When he drank the tea, someone he thought he'd never see made him choke a little.  
  
Hailey and Kikyo came over to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you." Kikyo said.  
  
"Same to you..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Hailey, mother needs you!" Hilary yelled.  
  
"You two enjoy the party; I'll see you two later." Hailey said as she headed over to Hillary.  
  
Kikyo sat next to Sesshomaru.  
  
"I hear that you are traveling with Inuyasha." Kikyo said.  
  
"Yes, that's true..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I hear that you and Rin were captured by Naraku." Kikyo said.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I still slay Naraku's demons, they were talking about it." Kikyo said. "I tried finding him to find you two, but each time I got close to finding him, he'd move."  
  
"Why didn't you get Inuyasha to help you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Inuyasha might still be mad at me for leaving when the jewel gave me life." Kikyo said.  
  
"I don't think he's mad." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Come on, let's go find him." Kikyo said as she stood up.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and they were both off.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
Kikyo is still alive.  
  
What will happen at the festival?  
  
Send me reviews and I'll give you the answer!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

You're all lucky that I remembered to update this story!!! Well anyway, thank you to those who reviewed.

Thank you to:

Imigo: You were able to figure out who Eli was, but you're not able to figure out what's wrong with Sesshomaru. Read the warnings on the first chapter. And thank you for pointing out my misspelling of 'yawn'.

Legolas 19: This story is only going to get more interesting, but right now, we're at the slow down stage; it will eventually speed up again.

Deathangelofdarkness: Glad you like it.

Now on with the story!!!

============

Chapter 5

============

Inuyasha was walking around looking for Sesshomaru; he decide that tonight he was going to tell Sesshomaru how he felt, that tonight he was going to ask Sesshomaru something that will change their lives forever.

Inuyasha continued to look around, but still couldn't find Sesshomaru.

"Hey Inuyasha..." A voice said.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Hilary.

"Hey..." Inuyasha said. "Have you seen Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, he's in the house with Kagome and Kikyo." Hilary said.

"With who?!" Inuyasha yelled.

He ran to the house before Hilary could speak again.

============

The first time Kagome saw Kikyo in the festival, she didn't know if she should go up to her and say hello or run. But when she saw that Sesshomaru was with her, Kagome decided to take her chances and stand her ground.

It turns out that Kikyo had changed a lot from the way she was before, in some ways Kagome found hard to believe. Carla gave them tea when they came into the house, so now they were sitting down together enjoying it.

Inuyasha came running through the door a few minutes after they got in.

"Hello Inuyasha..." Kikyo said as she sipped on her tea.

Sesshomaru and Kagome snickered knowing what Inuyasha was thinking.

"H-hello..." Inuyasha said as he sat beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder, Inuyasha put his arm over his shoulders; Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru's action.

'He loves him...' She thought.

Kikyo no longer had feelings for Inuyasha; instead she had feelings for someone she met in a family she stayed with awhile before, that family seemed to know of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I need to speak with you." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

Sesshomaru stood up and they were off.

============

The two held hands as they went into the backyard, Carla saw this and knew exactly what was going to happen; she hoped that everything would be alright.

"Inuyasha, what did you want to talk about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru I..." Inuyasha couldn't say it.

"You what?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from Sesshomaru's eyes; then he leaned forward until his lips touched Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru was shocked; he didn't know what to do, until he melted into that kiss.

When they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you..." Inuyasha said.

"I love you too..." Sesshomaru breathed.

They kissed again for a moment, then pulled apart again looking into each other's eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I need to ask you something." Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru blushed a little, then nodded.

"Yes, I will..." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha smiled and lifted Sesshomaru into his arms. Sesshomaru laughed as Inuyasha spun around.

"God I love you..." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck and kissed him again.

============

What Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't know was that Carla, Kikyo, and Kagome were watching them from the house.

"It's about time." Carla murmured.

"I thought I'd never see the day..." Kikyo said.

"I hope they'll live happily ever after." Kagome said.

============

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went out into town hand in hand. They were so happy that they were finally together. They looked everywhere for Rin.

"Daddy, look at what I have!" Rin yelled.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned around and saw her; they saw that she had a little bag with a goldfish in it. Sango was running after her.

When they got up to them, Sesshomaru picked her up.

"Where did she get that fish?" Inuyasha asked.

"She won a little game and got it as a prize." Sango said.

Rin was showing off her fish to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha looked at the two.

'I have a daughter now...' Inuyasha thought.

The three of them went off to see more of the festival.

============

Kagome and Kikyo left the house a few minutes ago so they could see more of the festival.

"We should find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to see what they are up to." Kagome said.

"Okay..." Kikyo agreed.

They started to look for them and saw them at a little play. The girls went up and sat next to them.

"Kikyo!" Rin squealed.

"Hello little one." Kikyo said.

Rin got off of Sango's lap and sat on Kikyo's, Kagome went to go sit next to Sango.

"Enjoying the festival?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and you?" Sango asked.

"Definitely..." Kagome said.

Sango didn't know what she was doing, but she reached over and held onto Kagome's hand. Kagome smiled and held onto her hand. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo were looking at them; the girls didn't seem to notice.

"Daddy, when will the festival end?" Rin asked.

"Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I want to know how much time I have to have fun." Rin said.

"The festival ends at midnight." Kikyo said. "At that time, something amazing will happen."

"What will happen?" Rin asked.

"You'll see..." Kikyo said.

============

Hilary came to find everyone in the festival and brought them home. She said it was almost midnight and the best part of the festival was going to happen soon. She made sure she had everyone in the backyard. (Not the whole town, just the family and the others.)

"Look up at the moon." Carla said.

Up in the sky was a crescent moon and at the strike of midnight the stars around it started to spin around the moon. The moon started to glow with a bright light which made the sky light up it was day. Something which looked like a cloud of smoke formed from the moon and changed into a form of a dog. The dog flew around the moon and exploded into stars, but the stars were very, very little diamonds and they floated down to earth.

"Grab as many as you can!" Jackson yelled.

Everyone ran around the garden catching the diamonds before they hit the ground.

"What was that about?" Sesshomaru asked when everything was gone.

"That was the Moon Fox." Carla said. "Legend says that when the fox appears, it's a sign of good luck."

"When it gives us these jewels, we have to catch them." Hilary said. "The legend says the jewels are good luck."

"These jewels are beautiful." Sango said as she looked at the ones in her hands.

"What do we do with them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We can do anything we want with them." Hailey said.

"Come in everyone, the festival is over and it's late." Carla said.

Everyone went in for the night.

============

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lay in bed.

"I love you Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha held Sesshomaru in his arms, and kissed Sesshomaru on his forehead.

"I love you too..." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru as he drifted to sleep. As soon as that happened, Inuyasha crept out of bed, he kissed Sesshomaru's forehead and headed out of the room quietly.

============

In the backyard was Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Miroku, and Carla, Inuyasha was just arriving.

"Did I miss anything?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down.

"No, we just got here ourselves." Carla said. "What did you need to talk about?"

"We have to leave in two days." Miroku said.

"What...?" Carla said.

"It's not you, it's just that..." Kagome said. "We need to get going; I sense an evil somewhere and it's something that I fear will become dangerous."

"I'll be coming with you." Kikyo said. "I sense this evil too, it's Naraku."

"What?!" Miroku said. "How can this be possible?! My wind tunnel is no longer a threat to my life! Sango's brother isn't in danger either!"

Inuyasha told everyone what Sesshomaru told him.

"Kagome, is the key working yet?" Sango asked.

"No, it's not." Kagome said.

"Well, I'll give all of you what you need for the journey; I already know where you are headed." Carla said.

Everyone looked at her confused, they didn't tell her where they were going, so how could she know.

To be continued...

============

Where are they going?

Will everything be okay?

To find out, send in reviews!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Another update!!! Man, this first week of school was tiring, yet, I find the energy to update my stories. Thank you to all who reviewed!!!

Thank you to:

Legolas19: I did it again; do you want to see me do it again?

Shinna: Hopefully they will.

Visitor-to-the-Echoside: I hope you didn't die; because I updated the story, hopefully you're still here to read it.

VenusSunev: Maybe there will be a wedding; I'm thinking about it, just don't really know if there will be one yet.

Melody: Keep reading to find out.

Deathangelofdarkness: I updated; glad you think the story is good.

SilverWolfBaby: Sorry I took all the good questions!

Thank you again to these people; now on with the story!!!

000000000000

Chapter 6

000000000000

Sesshomaru was the one to wake up first the next morning. Inuyasha was holding him in his arms, but Sesshomaru broke out of the hold and ran out of the room. Inuyasha jolted awake and saw Sesshomaru leaving the room and ran after him.

Kikyo was in the backyard with Kagome and Sango when they all saw Sesshomaru running out of the house and deep into the backyard, Inuyasha came out a few seconds later.

Sesshomaru lost all of the food he ate the night before as Inuyasha rubbed his back. When he was done puking, Sesshomaru leaned onto Inuyasha; Inuyasha sat down on the ground and pulled Sesshomaru onto his lap.

Carla came out of the house with a cup of water.

"Here you go Sesshomaru." Carla said as she gave the cup to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gratefully accepted the water and gulped it down.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I just saw him run out of the room." Inuyasha said.

"I feel awful..." Sesshomaru said.

"Let's get you into the house." Sango said.

Inuyasha lifted Sesshomaru into his arms and everyone went into the house.

000000000000

Rin was in the backyard with Shippo and Sesshomaru decided to go out for some fresh air.

He was feeling a little better than what he felt in earlier. His mind was still spinning around with what he had been sensing lately. He didn't tell anyone, but he could feel something evil lurking around. He couldn't tell if it was Naraku or not, but he was still frightened.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" A voice asked.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Jackson.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sesshomaru said.

"Mother is calling you." Jackson said.

Sesshomaru and Jackson headed back to the house. Jackson told Sesshomaru that Carla was in her room.

Sesshomaru went into her room and saw that she was making something with her moon jewels.

"You wanted me?" Sesshomaru asked as he entered.

"Oh yes, I did." Carla said. "I want to give you something, so come sit beside me."

Sesshomaru went up to her and took a seat on her bed. He saw that Carla was making a necklace with the jewels she caught.

"I want to give you this." Carla said as she put the necklace onto Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru looked at the necklace. The jewels had holes in them so they could be held together with string and the middle jewel was shaped into a crescent moon.

"It's beautiful..." Sesshomaru said as he touched it. "Thank you..." 

"Oh don't thank me..." Carla said. "It's just a little gift."

Sesshomaru hugged Carla.

"You know, ever since I and the others came here, you've been like a mother to all of us." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm like this to all of the guests." Carla said. "But you and the others are a little different from the rest; you and the others are apart of this family forever."

000000000000

That night a huge dinner was made, Carla wanted tonight to be special since the next morning a part of the family would be leaving.

"Eat up everyone; you'll need all of the strength you need for tomorrow." Carla said.

Everyone talked while they ate. Carla knew where they were going and made sure that everyone had everything they needed. (You'll find out where they are going soon, why you don't just guess for now.)

000000000000

Everyone stayed up a little later that usual, then said their good nights and headed for bed.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were laying in each others arms for awhile before any of them spoke.

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do if Naraku finds us?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha kissed Sesshomaru's cheek.

"We'll be ready, don't worry." Inuyasha said.

"I love you too much..." Sesshomaru said. "If anything happens to you, I won't know what I'll do."

"Bad things might happen, but I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Inuyasha said. "I promise."

Sesshomaru snuggled closer to Inuyasha and the both of them drifted to sleep.

000000000000

Morning came too fast for everyone and they had to get ready. They ate breakfast together and decided to leave at noon.

Right now, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kikyo were in the backyard. Kikyo took them to the garden in the backyard. She decided to do something with Sesshomaru's and Rin's hair; she decided to braid white roses into both of their hair.

Right after Kikyo was done with Rin's hair, she ran into the house to show off her new do.

"Why are you doing this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"So you could look pretty for your mate." Kikyo said.

Sesshomaru gasped.

"How do you know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I, Kagome, Sango, and Carla were watching you and Inuyasha when he asked you." Kikyo said. "It's about time he asked."

Sesshomaru smiled.

"Tell me the real reason you are doing this." Sesshomaru said.

"For Rin, I did it so she could cheer up a little more." Kikyo said. "For you, it's a test."

Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo and saw her sprinkle some liquid on one single rose before she braided it into his hair.

000000000000

Noon had finally come and the family was saying bye to their new members.

"Now all of you please be careful." Carla said. "It's a long journey to your new destination and we gave you as many things as you can carry."

"We will Carla..." Kikyo said. "You supplied us with more than we need."

Everyone hugged each other.

Just then, Kilala came to them.

"Kilala!" Sango said as she ran to her pet. "How are you?" 

When the group arrived to town, Kilala was sent to a little place where she could get the right kind of rest she deserved. Right now Kilala seemed rested up and ready for anything.

"Well, it looks like they did a good job with her." Hailey said.

"They sure did..." Sango said.

Kilala changed to her beast form.

"Here's a map to help you to your destination." Carla said as she handed it to Kikyo. "Please use it."

"Don't worry, we will." Kagome said.

"We have to go now." Inuyasha said.

He helped Sesshomaru and Rin onto Kilala's back and they were all off.

All of them waved goodbye to their new family as they left; as they exited the village, the whole village waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Rin yelled.

000000000000

While everyone walked, Kikyo took a good look at the map and saw that it would take somewhere around four days to reach to reach their new destination.

"Are you sure that's right?" Sesshomaru asked when Kikyo told them.

"Positive..." Kikyo said.

Sesshomaru huffed a sigh and leaned onto Inuyasha, who was also riding on Kilala now.

"Tired?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at Rin, who had been asleep for about an hour so far.

"Then go to sleep, don't worry, everything will be fine." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and went to sleep.

000000000000

The next time Sesshomaru woke up, he found that he was in a tent. He sat up and opened up the tent to look outside, he saw that they others set up somewhere in the forest. He got out of the tent and looked around, but saw no one.

"Sesshomaru, good to see that you are awake." Kagome said as she came up to him.

"Where were you?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked around. "And where is everyone else?"

"We all went fishing at a near by lake, I was ahead of everyone." Kagome said.

Just then, Rin came running.

"I win!" She yelled.

Shippo came out next, then Kilala. A moment later everyone else came.

Inuyasha put down the fish he caught next to the fire and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Good to see that you finally woke up." Inuyasha said, then he kissed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru blushed as Inuyasha kissed him.

"Glad to see that you are happy." Sesshomaru said after the kiss.

000000000000

It was now nightfall and everyone was eating fish. They were all quiet for awhile, until some rustling in some of the bushes startled everyone.

"What was that?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru, take Rin and Shippo and go into a tent." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Don't do anything." Sesshomaru said. "I know what's in the bushes."

"You do?" Everyone asked.

"Shino?" Sesshomaru called.

A huge white tiger came out of the bushes; Sesshomaru walked up to it. When he was close enough, he reached out and petted it, the tiger licked his hand.

"I know this tiger." Sesshomaru said.

Rin ran up to him.

"May I pet it?" She asked.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded.

"Pet it softly." Sesshomaru said.

As Sesshomaru and Rin petted to huge animal, everyone wondered how Sesshomaru knew that there was a tiger in the bushes.

To be continued...

000000000000

What's up with the tiger?

Will the gang find their destination?

Send at least fifteen new reviews in order to find out!!!


	7. Chapter 7

By now I should have an angry mob of readers waiting for this update; I apologize for taking such a long time. Thank you to all of those who reviewed!

Thank you to:

**SilverWolfBaby**: The answers to your questions shall finally be answered, to some of them at least.

**Legolas19**: I finally did it again! I'm so happy! I hope you are too! Hopefully it won't take such a long time for me to do it again! (Somebody please kick me!)

**Keiko89**: I've finally updated!

**Mistress of Muses**: Glad you still want to know what comes up next; well, at least I hope you still do. And the Rose Test, you'll find out soon.

**Shika-Ruru**: I'm glad you like the story also and think that it's cool; but when it comes to describing things, that's a bit of a weakness for me, I hope that this doesn't stain your liking for this story.

**Inusora**: I'm writing, here's more of my writing now!

**FluffysBijin05**: I'm glade you like the story.

**Nikyo**: Glad you liked it!

**O.O**: Sorry I made him so OOC; I just couldn't help the though of it!

**ZelaNoMiko**: Working out details is a bit of a weakness of mines.

**Lynx**: It was close, very close!

Thank you again to those who reviewed, now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It turns out that the tiger belonged to the family that the group was headed to. Sesshomaru found a note stuffed into the collar and read it. Sesshomaru saw the note and read that the people they were going to already knew of them coming and that they were waiting.

Right now, Sesshomaru was with Shino. He petted him and looked up at the moon, thinking of what happened at the festival; the both of them were at a little pond. Little did he know; Inuyasha and Kikyo were looking for him.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Kikyo asked.

Sesshomaru turned around and smiled when he saw his friend and lover.

"I'm fine…" Sesshomaru said.

"Let's get back to everyone." Inuyasha said as he offered his hand to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru accepted it and was lifted up; but as he stood, a rose fell out of his hair. Earlier Kikyo braided white roses into Sesshomaru's hair, but the one that fell out of his hair was lavender. Kikyo was the first one to see the fallen rose.

"Oh god…" She said.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, he followed Kikyo's eyes to what she was looking at on the ground and his eyes widened.

"No…no…I can't be…" Sesshomaru whispered, then he passed out. Inuyasha caught him before he hit the ground.

"What is that rose about!" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo picked up the rose and looked at it.

"I suggest you sit down." She said as she sat down.

From the way the two were acting, he knew it wasn't good news.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha asked.

"Earlier, I braided these roses into Sesshomaru's hair." Kikyo began. "On one of the roses, I sprinkled a potion onto it and braided that one into his hair along with the other ones."

"What was the potion for?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was for a test." Kikyo said. "We had to leave the roses in his hair for a few hours before we can check on them. The one with the potion on it turned lavender, if it turned red that means there is nothing wrong with him."

"What does it mean if it turns this color?" Inuyasha asked as he took the rose Kikyo had.

"It means he's with a child." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked at Sesshomaru.

"I'll kill that bastard." Inuyasha snarled. "I bet he knew that Sesshomaru was carrying his child."

"What gives you that idea?" Kikyo asked.

"Sesshomaru told me that Naraku was his first." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Inuyasha with Sesshomaru in his arms and Kikyo following him with Shino close behind.

"Papa, what happened to daddy!" Rin asked when she saw them.

"He fell asleep." Inuyasha said. "You should go to sleep too, it's late."

"But I'm not tired." Rin whined.

"But you're still going to bed." Inuyasha said as he placed Sesshomaru in the tent. He turned around and took Rin's hand, and the both of them walked to her tent.

When Rin opened the tent, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were already in there.

"Now go to sleep, we leave early." Inuyasha said.

"Good night papa…" Rin said she stood up on her the tips of her toes and kissed Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Awww…" Everyone in the tent said.

"Shut up…" Inuyasha murmured, then he bent down and kissed Rin's forehead. "Good night…"

Rin watched Inuyasha headed for the tent Sesshomaru was sleeping in, and then she went into her tent.

* * *

Inuyasha lay in the tent with Sesshomaru in his arms; he brushed some strands of hair away from his eyes and looked down at the beautiful demon.

"Sesshomaru, I promise that I'll protect you." Inuyasha said.

Soon sleep claimed Inuyasha and he slept through a dreamless night.

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru woke up at the same time. Sesshomaru started to cry, Inuyasha tried to calm him down. Inuyasha held Sesshomaru in his arms as he sat up, gently he rocked the distraught demon.

"I want to go to the lake." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha didn't know why Sesshomaru wanted to go there, but he got out of the tent and help Sesshomaru out. Shino heard their footsteps and followed them.

When they got there, they saw Kikyo. Kikyo turned around and smiled when she saw them.

"Morning you two…" She said. "How are you?"

"Fine…" The demons murmured as they sat down beside her.

Sesshomaru sat between the other two; the both of them had their arms around him comforting him.

"How long do we have to wait for the baby to come?" Sesshomaru asked as he put his hand to his stomach.

"Seven months." Kikyo said. "But I'll need to look over Sesshomaru to be certain how long before the baby comes."

"Can you check now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, come with me." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha help Sesshomaru up and they followed the priestess.

* * *

Rin was the first to wake up back at the campsite. She snuck out of her tent and went to her fathers' tent. She opened it up and when she looked inside, she saw no one. She went into Kikyo's tent and found no one.

So she went and woke up Miroku.

"Morning Rin…" Miroku yawned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't see my daddies, where are they?" She asked.

"Maybe they went somewhere with Kikyo." Miroku said; he saw Kikyo go into the forest a little earlier.

"Do you think they'll be back?" Rin asked.

"Of course they'll be back." Miroku said. "They'll never leave you."

Rin walked away from Miroku.

"I'm going to go find them." She said.

"I'm coming with you." Miroku said as he ran out of his tent.

* * *

Kikyo determined that Sesshomaru was about a month pregnant and would start to show soon.

Right now, Inuyasha carried a sleeping Sesshomaru in his arms as he followed Kikyo.

"Papa!" A voice yelled.

Inuyasha looked around and saw that Rin was running towards him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Fine, is daddy asleep?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded, just then, Miroku walked up to him.

"She tried to come look for you three by herself; I had to run to keep up with her." Miroku said.

Inuyasha smiled and looked down at his daughter; Rin looked up at him smiling.

* * *

When the six returned to camp, Kagome was cooking breakfast.

"Where were you guys?" She asked.

"We had to do something." Inuyasha said. "We'll tell you later."

Kagome nodded and continued to cook the fish that was caught the night before.

Inuyasha was about to walk to the tent to put Sesshomaru in, when he opened his eyes.

"Morning…" Sesshomaru yarned.

Inuyasha kissed his forehead.

"You sleep well?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"You can put me down now." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha put him up to his feet.

"Daddy!" Rin said. "You sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." Sesshomaru said.

"How long do you think it's going to take for the food to be done?" Rin asked.

"Not long." Sesshomaru said.

"Food's ready!" Kagome called.

"You see." Inuyasha said.

Rin giggled as they walked over to the fire.

They ate peacefully, before Shino and Kilala started to growl.

"What is it you two?" Sango asked.

Kilala changed to her beast form.

"Come out if you value your life!" Miroku yelled.

A little kitten demon; with a gash on its forehead, came out of the bushes.

Kagome gasped.

"We have to help it." She said.

Shino walked up to it and picked it up in its mouth.

"I'll take care of it, you just eat breakfast." Kikyo said as she walked up to Shino.

Everyone looked as Kikyo and Shino went into the forest.

To be continued…

* * *

What's going to happen to the kitten?

Please send in reviews and find out!


	8. Chapter 8

Update time! I apologize again for myself taking so long to get this story going again; but please, be glad it is going, I know I am.

I will like to thank all of those who have read and reviewed my story.

Thank you to the reviewers:

**Hedi Dracona**: I have no idea how Sessy is going to give birth to the baby myself. Probably same position as the baby, he might be pushing; other than that I don't know.

**SilverWolfBaby**: You don't have to wait for this part of the story anymore; you're just going to have to wait for the others.

**Novaraven**: I didn't know that Sesshomaru had other brothers besides Inuyasha, heck; I didn't even know he had sisters even. I feel so sorry for them. Plus, thank you for that little idea on the twins, maybe I'll do that!

* * *

Chapter 8

Kikyo spent hours treating the little kitten demon, it was weak, bruised, and sadly it passed away, mainly because of blood loss from the wound on its forehead. She did everything in her power to revive the poor kitten, but she couldn't do it.

As she and Shino walked back to the campsite, she wondered what Rin's reaction would be. Even though Rin never got to even touch the cat, she was still little and could be easily disappointed.

"Where is the kitten?" Rin asked as soon as she saw Kikyo.

"It went home, its family was traveling just like we are and it had to go." Kikyo said.

"But I didn't get to play with it." Rin said.

"Well, it had no choice." Kikyo said.

Rin sighed and went over to Sango and Kagome.

"The cat died, didn't it?" Sesshomaru said.

Kikyo turned and nodded.

"I tried everything, but it didn't live." Kikyo said. "Shino seemed a little saddened by the loss."

"I'll go see what's wrong later." Sesshomaru said.

"When are you going to tell the others?" Kikyo asked.

"I'll tell them tonight." Sesshomaru said as he put his hand on his stomach.

"It better be tonight, because tomorrow we start moving again." Kikyo said.

* * *

It was night time and after dinner. Rin and Shippo were sound asleep in there tents and everyone else was around the fire.

"Inuyasha, you said earlier that you would tell why you, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru were in the forest." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"You have to tell them." Inuyasha whispered into his ear.

"You tell them for me." Sesshomaru whispered back.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, Kikyo told everyone.

"Yesterday, I braided white roses into Sesshomaru's hair; on one of them I sprinkled a potion." Kikyo said. "If the rose turned red, that would be a sign telling us that he was okay; but it didn't turn red."

"I heard of the potion before." Miroku said. "It turns a white flower two colors, red and lavender; but if it turned lavender that means…"

"He's with child." Kikyo said.

Everyone stared at Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru buried his head into Inuyasha's chest.

"How can this be?" Kagome said. "You're a…"

"I'm a demon." Sesshomaru said.

"In some species of demon, it doesn't matter what gender one is, they can still bare a child." Kikyo said.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He's a half demon; there is no possible way unless he's a girl." Kikyo answered.

Kagome was listening to this, but was still a little confused.

* * *

As the two lovers lay in their tent; Sesshomaru had his hand on his stomach.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm just a little worried." Sesshomaru said. "What if something bad happens to the baby before it is born?"

"Nothing will happen to you or the baby." Inuyasha said. "Not if I can help it."

Sesshomaru smiled and snuggled closer to Inuyasha.

"I love you…" Sesshomaru whispered.

"I love you too…" Inuyasha whispered.

* * *

"Rise and shine you two, time to go." Kagome said the next morning.

Sesshomaru was the one to open his eyes first.

"Come on Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "You heard her."

"Yeah I did." Inuyasha murmured. "But we can pretend we didn't hear her."

"She might come and scream in your ear." Sesshomaru said as he gently tugged on one.

Inuyasha shot right up.

"Lets go, we're wasting time." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

Inuyasha was the first one out of the tent and with a little help from him; Sesshomaru was able to get out too.

"Daddy! Papa!" Rin yelled as she ran to the two demons.

Inuyasha caught her in his arms.

"Morning baby…" He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Sango told me that I was going to get a little brother or sister, is that true?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru held her in his arms.

"Yes, it's true. The baby is in here now." He said as he pointed to his stomach.

Rin put her hand on Sesshomaru's stomach.

"In there?" She asked. "When will it come out?"

"In about seven months." Sesshomaru said.

"That's too long!" She whined.

"Well, I can't do anything about that now." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey you three, let's go!" Kagome said.

The two demons and their daughter headed for their friends.

* * *

"They're coming near." A girl with long black hair. (Think of Setsuna from Sailor Moon as a half tiger demon.)

"Should we set a sign signaling we moved?" A girl how looked like a boy said. (Think of Haruka from Sailor Moon as a half tiger demon.)

"No, Sesshomaru will sense us." A girl with dark blue hair said. (Think of Michiru from Sailor Moon as a half tiger demon.)

* * *

The names of the three girls of Sailor Moon will be used and I am going to use them for this story.

* * *

It has only been a few hours in the forest, then that gave way and came the desert.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Rin asked.

"We're going to stay with a few of my friends." Sesshomaru said.

"When will we get there?" Rin asked.

"Soon, we'll be there soon." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, but the group was still going.

"Everyone stop." Sesshomaru said.

Kilala stopped walking along with everyone else.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he rushed over to his lover.

"We're here." Sesshomaru said.

Everyone looked around them, all they saw was desert.

"The map says…" Kikyo began.

"The map is wrong, I sense the Ishida's here." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru began a little series of barks and yips. Everyone looked at him, until a loud clap of thunder clapped through the sky.

"What was that?" Rin asked burying her head into Sesshomaru's head.

"Don't worry, you'll see." Sesshomaru said.

The wind around everyone kicked up and the sand began to swirl around. The swirling sand went up to look like a little tornado. Everyone saw that there were shadows starting to form in the tornado. Shino ran up to the tornado and let out a loud roar.

The wind stopped and the sand stopped, making dust kick up, which caused everyone to cough and rub their eyes.

When Sesshomaru stopped, a huge smile came to his face. Everyone looked to what he was looking at.

They were all looking at a family of tiger demons. (Remember the three characters from Sailor Moon I'm using; Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are three of the characters in that family.) There were four demons standing (Including an extra character).

One had short blond hair with tiger ears popping out of the top and blue eyes. Another had long blue hair that reached to her shoulders with tiger ears popping out of the top and blue eyes. The next one had long black hair that went all the way down to her knees with tiger ears popping out of the top and black eyes. The last of the four was a woman who had long black hair with blond natural highlights with tiger ears popping out of the top and golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" The woman with long black hair with highlights said. She walked away from the other three girls and walked over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jumped off of Kilala, leaving Rin on her.

"Sesshomaru, we were waiting." The woman said as she hugged Sesshomaru.

"I know…" Sesshomaru said.

The other three girls ran to Sesshomaru giving him hugs and kisses.

"May I ask of your names?" The woman asked.

Everyone introduced themselves to all of the girls. Everyone that was traveling kept an eye on Miroku just in case.

"We must get inside before the storms start." Michiru said.

"We must, everyone follow us." Selena (my OC) said.

Everyone followed the family of tiger demons. The woman came to a stop and clapped her hands. Another clap of thunder was heard and the sand began to swirl around everyone; then they disappeared as the sand dropped to the ground.

To be continued…

* * *

Please send in reviews!

I ran out of questions to ask!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, update came a little later than expected; but at least it came. I'd like to thank the readers and reviewers, thank you.

Special Thanks to:

**SilverWolfBaby**: Yes, you should have the rest, but soon. For now, I'm sorry to say, but you'll have to settle with only the ninth chapter.

**Onyxlight**: Updated!

**Sakura and Ayumu**: Um…thank you for reading my story; Sakura, thank you for defending me!

**A/N**: Can someone tell me the names of the swords that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru inherited from their father?

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9

The sand tornado transported the group in front of a huge castle.

"Come on Sesshomaru…" Haruka said as she tugged on Sesshomaru's arm. "Papa will be real happy to see you."

"I'll show you guys around the place." Selena said as she lifted Rin off of Kilala. A moment later Kilala transformed back into a little kitten. Selena held Rin in her arms.

"Where's my daddy going?" Rin asked.

Selena, Michiru, and Setsuna's eyes widened.

Kikyo realized why.

"Sesshomaru sort of adopted Rin into his care." Kikyo said, then she pushed Inuyasha forward. "He's Sesshomaru's lover."

The girls' eyes sort of darkened when they heard that.

"You help Sesshomaru take care of this little one?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, I do." Inuyasha said.

"You love Sesshomaru with all of your heart, right?" Setsuna asked.

"Of course!" Inuyasha yelled. "I love the both of them, and I'll never leave them."

Selena walked up in front of Inuyasha.

"If you break his heart…" She began. "I'll make sure yours stops."

Inuyasha glared at Selena.

"Like I said…" Inuyasha said. "I'll always be there for them."

Selena smiled.

"Alright, I trust you." She said. "Come on now, let me tour you people around."

Everyone had a huge sweat drop going down their foreheads, except for Selena's daughters and Inuyasha, before they started following the protective mother.

* * *

Haruka and Sesshomaru went down many halls before they came to the doors of a study.

"Do you remember this?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I sure do…" Sesshomaru said as he looked at the door. "Is Hiko really in there?"

Haruka nodded.

Hiko was like a father to Sesshomaru when his own father was away. Hiko had long green hair that was kept in a ponytail at all times, two tiger ears poked out at the top of his head; he had red eyes, and a long staff that had stars and crescent moons etched into it and it changed into a sword when he needed it.

Haruka quietly opened the door and looked inside. She looked at Sesshomaru and signaled for him to follow her.

The both of them went inside and Haruka quietly closed the door behind her.

"Papa?" She called.

"Yes?" Hiko said; he didn't turn around because he was reading a book.

"Someone's here to see you." Haruka said.

Hiko closed the book and turn around in the seat that he was in. When his eyes landed on Sesshomaru, they widened.

"Sesshomaru, is that you?" Hiko asked as he stood up.

"Yes, it's me…" Sesshomaru said.

Hiko opened his arms, Sesshomaru ran into them. Hiko hugged Sesshomaru close to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Everyone missed you…" Hiko said.

"I missed all of you more." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Sesshomaru, you have a lover, don't you?" Haruka asked.

Sesshomaru flushed a little and looked at Haruka, who was currently sitting in the chair that her father was sitting in.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

"Who!" Hiko snarled.

"Papa!" Sesshomaru pleaded. "Please don't kill him!" Sesshomaru turned to Haruka. "How did you know?"

"Me and my sisters mastered mind communication." Haruka said pointing to her head. "Michiru told me."

"I want to go meet your lover." Hiko said.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"As long as he keeps you happy, I won't even try." Hiko said.

Sesshomaru smiled.

"We can see them at dinner." Sesshomaru said. "Right now, I'd like you both to show me the changes around the castle."

The two linked arms with Sesshomaru in the middle, and headed off.

* * *

So far, Selena showed everyone the inside of the castle, now they were headed outside. They all came to huge, heavy wooden doors that had flower designs etched into it.

Selena pushed the doors opened and the guests mouths dropped opened.

What the doors led to were the most beautiful gardens. Flowers were everywhere; it was literally raining petals out there.

"This is so beautiful." Kikyo said.

"Thank you, it took me sixty years to get it like this." Selena said.

"Daddy!" Rin called.

Everyone looked out into the garden and saw Sesshomaru.

Selena was still holding her, so she placed Rin on the ground and watched as she ran to Sesshomaru.

"Well, let's go…" Selena said.

The others followed her into the garden.

"I have never seen anything like this." Sango said.

"Same with me…" Kagome said.

"This is a one of a kind garden." Selena said. "No one else has it, and no one ever will."

"Is he your lover?" Hiko asked Sesshomaru as he pointed to Inuyasha.

"Yes, he is." Sesshomaru said as he held Rin. "Please don't do anything to him."

Hiko was eyeing Inuyasha strangely; the main thing that Hiko was thinking was that Inuyasha wasn't good enough for Sesshomaru and never will be.

Just by looking at Hiko, Inuyasha could easily tell what he was thinking.

"I love Sesshomaru with all of my heart." Inuyasha stated proudly to Hiko. "I know that I'm not good enough for him and for me, it's just an honor to be loved by him."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes, not believing what he had said.

Hiko, he had a smile of approval on his face; as did Selena.

"Sesshomaru, despite being a dog demon, is one of my prides and joys." Hiko says to Inuyasha. "He'll always be one of the most important people in my life. If you do anything to harm him, I'll see to it that you will die a slow and painful death."

Inuyasha looked up at Hiko, and nodded in understanding.

Everything in the garden was tense; no one spoke or moved, until Rin let out a loud squeal of laughter. Everyone turned to her and chucked when they saw a small flock of very small birds flying around her, brushing against her ever so slightly, each brush was a tickle that caused Rin to laugh.

"Lets get inside; the servants should already be half way done with dinner." Selena said, she picked up Rin and walked toward the palace, everyone followed.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru laid on the bed that was in the room that Selena had lend to them; Sesshomaru laid asleep in Inuyasha's arms, Inuyasha looked down at Sesshomaru, he wondered if Sesshomaru was ever going to tell the family about his bundle.

Sesshomaru stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes; slowly, he looked up until his eyes met up with Inuyasha's.

"Hello lover…" Inuyasha said. "Did you sleep well?"

Sesshomaru nodded and snuggled closer to Inuyasha.

"I'm going to tell the Ishida's tonight." Sesshomaru said.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell them?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know…" Sesshomaru whispered. "But I have to tell them before I won't tell them at all."

Inuyasha got what Sesshomaru said and nodded; he moved gently and kissed Sesshomaru's forehead.

"Have you thought of any names?" Inuyasha asked.

"No…" Sesshomaru answered. "I don't know where to begin with the naming."

Just then, Haruka came into the room.

"Dinner's ready…" She said.

* * *

Haruka lead Inuyasha and Sesshomaru through the hall to a great room, in the middle of the room sat everyone around a table on the floor. Haruka walked over to her sisters and sat in between them; Sesshomaru noticed that there were two seats left opened, right in between Hiko and Selena. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made their way to their spots and sat down.

As soon as Hiko was sure that the last two of his guests were settled, he raised his hand up and snapped his fingers; in that instant, servants came from the kitchen and filled the table with food. The guests, except for Sesshomaru, looked in awe as many plates of food were placed in front of them; in a matter of minutes, the servants were done and they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Now, enjoy!" Hiko said as he picked up his chopsticks.

The others did the same and dug in.

During dinner, Hiko and Selena kept a close eye on Sesshomaru; there was something different about their 'son', but they didn't know what. (When I say that Sesshomaru was their son, I don't mean blood son, he isn't of their blood, but they practically raised him; so I think it fits. The sisters will be calling him brother.)

"Sesshomaru, honey, are you okay?" Selena asked.

Sesshomaru stopped eating; all of a sudden he lost his appetite.

"Is something wrong?" Hiko asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes welled with tears and he let out a sob, quickly he brought his hands up to his face to cover it, but he spoke.

"Oh mother, father, something horrible has happened to me!" Sesshomaru sobbed, his face still buried in his hands. "I carry a burden from that event with me right now!"

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna quickly dropped their utensils and immediately went to comfort their brother.

"Sessy…" Michiru whispered. "Tell us what's wrong."

Sesshomaru laid his head on Inuyasha's shoulder; Inuyasha gently petted his hair; Sesshomaru looked at his family, slowly he took in a breath of air.

"I was raped…" Sesshomaru said. "And now, I'm with child…"

To be continued…

* * *

Wonder how this is going to turn out.

What is going to happen?

Please send in reviews.


End file.
